Chasing Cars
by VampireQueenBrittany
Summary: Kairi promised herself that she would wait for Sora until he returned home. Now, he's back and he's got a confession to make. How will Kairi handle it? Does she feel the same? Will they finally get together? A Sokai One-Shot.


**Chasing Cars**

**A Sorkai One-Shot**

**By: VampireQueenBrittany**

* * *

**A/N:** The title "Chasing Cars" is inspired by the song with the same name from the band, "Snow Patrol" if you haven't heard of the song, go listen to it, because it is a wonderful song. Anyway, this idea kind of just popped into my head out of nowhere. And I've been meaning to write a Sorkai story for awhile. I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters or places in the story or the name of the song, etc. I only own the plot. Please note that if there are other fanfics with the same name of the story or have any similarities towards the plot line that this is completely unintentional and only by coincidence, just in case there happen to be other stories like this one. That is all. Enjoy! :D

* * *

_"If I lay here, if I just lay here.. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

**Kairi's POV:**

"I'll come back to you, I promise!" Sora told me. His words repeated in my head over and over like a record.

My reply back to him was simple and truthful. "I know you will."

It wasn't until now, I realized Sora and I were bound together forever. Even before we shared the paopu fruit that day on the beach, there was always something about him and I that just clicked. It felt _right. _So I did what I had to do until he returned back to me as he promised. I waited for him. I never stopped waiting, there was never a doubt in my mind that he was lying. I knew he would come back to me.

I stood out on the beach and waited like I usually did on a typical day, unless it was a day that Selphie wanted to hang out. Then out of nowhere they came like falling stars from the sky. They rushed to the shore and I grinned excitedly, because I knew who it was. They were finally back.

"We're back!" Sora smiled at me.

I held out my hand to him as he got closer to me. "You're home!"

Along side Sora, of course was none other than our best friend, Riku.

I threw myself at Sora hugging him tightly never wanting to ever let go of him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you," he whispered close to my ear.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Sora." I replied.

"Hey! Don't I get a hug?" I heard Riku say in an annoyed tone.

Sora and I broke contact and he stepped aside so I could hug Riku.

"Of course, Riku. I missed you, too." I replied and hugged him.

"Better have!" He joked and hugged me back.

After our short hug, we let go.

"So how about some Sea Salt Ice Cream to celebrate you two finally coming home?" I suggested.

"Yeah!" Sora and Riku replied in unison.

I giggled. "Alright, let's go!"

After we finished up eating our ice creams and those two talking about what went on while they were away, Riku decided it was time to call it a day so he gave us a hug before going to his house. It was now just Sora and I sitting up on the pier. My stomach was always full of butterflies being around Sora.

"So.. Kairi," Sora began speaking. "What all did you do while we were away?" He asked.

"Oh, you know.. Hanging out with Selphie or just waiting out here for you to return." I confessed to him.

"You mean, you actually waited out here for me - I mean, us to return?"

"Well, yeah! You two are my best friends, of course I would wait for you - for you two." I replied.

"Oh.. Listen, Kairi, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now, I've just been.." he cleared his throat before he continued, "Too scared to tell you."

My heart began to beat faster. "What is it, Sora?"

He looked deep into my eyes. "I, uh.. I love you, Kairi."

At that moment, I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. Sora loves _me!_

"Kairi?" His voice shook me out of my reverie.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going to say something?" He frowned.

"Oh, Sora.. I love you, too." I threw my arms around his neck.

I inched my face closer towards his with my eyes closed, but accidentally bumped my nose against his. I opened my eyes and I pulled away from him immediately, embarrassed.

"Sorry.." I said blushing.

"No, that.. - That's okay." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"But you really do?" I asked in a serious tone.

He nodded. "Yeah, since we were little kids. You're all I could think about while I was away."

I blushed, again.

This time he got closer to me and wrapped his arms around my thin waist, unexpectedly. He closed his eyes as his face got closer to mine, I did the same and soon could feel his lips over mine. My hands quickly found his head and were now in his spiky brown hair. He let out a moan as my fingers ran against his soft hair. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip and I slightly opened my mouth. His tongue found mine in an instant.

Soon I felt one of his hands moving up my waist towards my breast. I broke the kiss and opened my eyes looking up at him. His eyes were opened, as well and locked onto mine.

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

"Nothing.. I just - What are we doing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Well, I just wanted to know what it felt like."

"What _what _felt like?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. Look, I'm gonna get going. It's pretty late, anyway." He replied and looked up at the sky, which was dark now.

"Oh, okay.. See you tomorrow then."

He pulled me in for a quick hug and kissed my forehead, before heading to his house. I got down from the pier and walked to my house.

How could I have been so stupid? I thought over and over in my head that night while trying to fall asleep to no avail.

**Sora's POV:**

Good going, Sora. You blew it. You confessed your love to Kairi. And even though, she said she loved you back and you kissed each other, it still wasn't good enough. Would it ever be good enough? Am I rushing it? I have been in love with her for oh, I don't know years! Stupid. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

I closed my eyes trying to sleep, but just couldn't will myself to fall asleep. So I got out of bed and put my shoes on then snuck out. I went to the only place I thought might clear my head. The Secret Place.

I sat down beside the cave wall. I remember this was the place where Kairi and I had drew our faces together and where I added the paopu fruit towards her. I discovered that while I was gone, she had added one towards me and I smiled. The drawing took me back thinking about the memory where we actually shared the real paopu fruit. It just felt right.

A soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I thought I'd find you here. Can't sleep, either?" she asked and came to sit by me.

I shook my head. "No, too much thinking."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she replied.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes until she cleared her throat to talk, again.

"Listen, Sora.. I'm sorry about before."

I frowned. "Don't be. I feel like it was my fault for going too fast, Kairi."

I heard her sigh and I looked up at her.

"It's just been difficult since you've been gone. You don't know how hard it's been for me to be strong. And then today, you guys actually came back and you admit your feelings to me. It was all so sudden. Don't get me wrong, you know how I feel about you, too. And you know how happy I am you're back. I just don't want to lose you, again if we did happen to get closer. Does that make any sense?" she said looking back at me. She looked almost scared when she finished talking.

I didn't have the right words to say at that exact moment, but I reached out for her hand. She didn't pull away, she put her hand in mine.

I smiled up at her. "Kairi, I can't promise you that I won't leave, again because I may have to, but I'll always be thinking of you when I am gone. You're the only one for me, Kai. I love you." I finally replied.

It was her turn to smile. "I love you, too Sora."

I stood up from my sitting position and pulled her up with me.

"Come on," I said.

"Where are we going?" She asked with a curious expression.

"Back to the beach," I replied and we headed out of the secret place then to the beach.

When we got to the beach, we laid down on the sand. I had one arm under my head and one arm wrapped around her, while Kairi laid her head on my chest with her arms around my waist. We laid like this for hours until sunrise. And at that moment while watching the sunrise with her, I knew that she was the only person I would ever want to see the sunrise with for the rest of my life. It would be enough. As long as Kairi would be here in my arms just like this and looking into her eyes with hers looking back at mine, it would be enough for me.

_"All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see."_


End file.
